Becoming Grounded
by EtherealBallet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt by Anon: Young Alexis AU with a married Castle and Kate. Fluff would be great and as for Kate being her biological mother (as much as my science side is shining through and screaming genetics!) you have the liberty to choose. It would be great if she could call her mom or mommy regardless. Don't really have plans to make it a one shot, so here's what I have so far.
1. Chapter 1 - This Is Living

A wave of relief swept over Kate as she meandered into the loft. The day had been taxing and she was thankful to finally be home. The visage of her adorable husband cooking dinner warmed her heart. She couldn't resist the desire to approach him and embrace him from behind, her hands reposing upon his broad chest. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth when she heard him hum in delight. "Hey, you. How was your day?" Castle crooned spinning to face Kate, hands ensconcing hers to resume their affection.

"Long." Her response escaped in a sigh. "But better now that I'm with my two favorite people." Her smile grew as her soft lips adorned his.

Their kiss soon interrupted by the clamor of eager feet scurrying toward them. "Mommy!"

"Hey, bug!" Kate exclaimed crouching to pull Alexis into her arms. "I was just telling daddy how much I've missed you today." Alexis giggled as Kate brushed her nose against hers with great affection. The day's stress melted off of Kate. The beautiful seven-year-old had an infectious amiability capable of illuminating the worst of days.

Kate didn't care that Alexis wasn't her daughter in the biologic sense, she never regarded her that way. In her eyes, Kate would always be Alexis' mother and Alexis would always be Kate's daughter. She loved Castle and witnessing his tender exchanges with his daughter was one of the many facets of him that drew Kate in. It didn't take long for Kate to fall in love with the girl, she was so young, yet an inexplicable old soul – a trait Kate was akin to. She had her father's kind heart and entrancing blue eyes. Though somehow managing to inherit a deep maturity, which Kate knew wasn't from her man-child husband.

"How was your day today, baby girl?" Kate asked taking a seat and beckoning Alexis to join her at the island.

"Good." Alexis replied in a curt fashion.

Castle shot his wife and amused look. "Alexis, I think mommy would like to know more about your day than that."

"Umm…let's see…I can skip a bar on the monkey bars now!" She boasted.

"Oh wow! I couldn't do that at your age, I wasn't strong enough." Kate exclaimed winking at Castle, their daughter's face beaming with accomplishment.

"And what about you, babe, how was your day?" She inquired, their eyes converging in a warm gaze.

"I think I've finally figured out which direction I want to go with Nikki Heat." His reply more an impish musing.

"Is that so? Well, Mr. Castle, you have my full attention…" She goaded in a sultry purr. They weren't referring to his best-selling novels anymore. "After dinner of course, I still need some time with my favorite girl."

"Oh, Mrs. Castle…" He exhaled feigning weak knees while gripping the fridge for support.

Kate's natural riposte was to wink and blow him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2 - Worth Everything

With Alexis asleep Kate could resume her playful flirtation with her husband. This time with the intention of following through. She adored his man-child attributes, in particular the pride he displayed when allowing his nerd flag to fly high. A prime example of this was the green lantern logo adorning his pajama shirt. Though she wouldn't often admit it, Kate too had a flare for the comic book universe. She fancied herself more the closet nerd by revealing her interests on rare occasion.

"Hey you." She hummed in a sultry tone, approaching Castle from being and wrapping her slender arms around his broad chest.

"Is it me or did it get a lot hotter in here?" He mused with sarcasm.

"Mmmm… I don't know. You're pretty hot."

"Ha! You think I'm hot – you should see my wife! In the dictionary, next to the definition of hot is a picture of her." Kate just giggled at her husband's cheesy compliment. "Then again, her picture is also next to sexy. Gorgeous. Beautiful – pretty much any attractive characteristic a person could have, physical or otherwise." He declared with a smile.

"Enough, writer boy." Kate said turning Castle to face her. "Have I ever told you how lucky I am to be your wife?" She couldn't resist smiling as she kissed him with conviction.

"Go on."

"Rick, you are the essence woven into each moment of poignant significance in my life. I always have and forever will love you. Always."

"Whoa, I thought I was the writer here!" He teased.

"I guess all this time with you is starting to show." She nudged him in banter.

"I love you too, Kate. Always. Since the day we met it felt as though I took my first breath and my life finally began."

They stood absorbing the adoration containing within each other's eyes until Kate finally interrupted. "As much as I could stare into those beautiful blues of yours all night, I had something else in mind." She uttered, taking him by the hand and guiding him to the bed. She would show him just how profound her love for him was.

Later into the night the couple had drifted, ensconced in the warmth of one another's embrace. Kate jostled awake, startled by a voice inches from her face. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

Kate willed her consciousness to return, though her head was still a bit clouded. "Alexis, baby?" She reached out for her daughter. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"Yes, my tummy hurts."

"Do you feel like you're going to throw up?"

"Mmmhmm."

Kate pulled her tired body out of bed and escorted Alexis to the bathroom. She held back the girl's red hair as her tiny face hovered over the porcelain bowl. Once Alexis' stomach was empty of any contents she notified Kate that she wanted to return to her bed. Kate pulled her into her arms and carried her to her bed.

"Slide over, bug." Kate motioned, joining her daughter in her bed. She pulled Alexis close to her and began to run her fingers through her red hair.

"Stay with me, mommy." Alexis begged through a yawn.

"Always." Kate smiled drawing Alexis closer with gentle coercion.

When Castle awoke the next morning he rolled to Kate's side hoping to bask in her warmth. When he reached out to find her side of the bed cold and empty his eyes opened. It was a Saturday so he knew that she didn't need to be to work. He reached for his phone on the nightstand to check the time. '7:30 – She's usually not up by now either.' He thought to himself.

His first instinct was to check their daughter's room. Upon peering in he was overcome with emotion at the scene before him. Kate enjoying her peaceful slumber with their daughter cuddled up against her. Her head resting on Kate's chest. There they were, his two girls. His. He felt so blessed to have such remarkable women in his life. As he turned to leave them to their dreams he heard Alexis stir.

"Daddy?" She inquired still in a semiconscious haze. His eyes darted to Kate, hoping that Alexis didn't wake her. No such luck, her eyes unfurled and she looked around, a smile spread across her face at the sight of him.

"Good morning, babe."

"Hello, my beautiful girls!" He declared. "Care to maximize on this cuddling session and move it to the master bedroom?"

"Yes!" Alexis said running to Castle and jumping into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3 - Glimpses

One of the inherent risks of being a parent is the possibility of coming down with whichever illness your child might have. Kate was unfortunate enough to fall prey to the stomach flu that had plagued Alexis earlier in the week. It had forced her to stay close to the bathroom. The most maddening aspect of this was the fact that she'd been more ill than Alexis had ever been. To add to her frustration, the illness had already persisted more than twice as long for Kate as it had for Alexis. And there was no sign of it conceding anytime soon. She spent her days for the past week executing two primary functions. Sleeping or emptying her stomach of what little contents it held.

"Well, our little pumpkin is finally asleep." Castle said with an accomplished sigh.

"It's amazing how I can live in the same house as her and yet miss her as though I haven't seen her in weeks. With how tired I've been I feel like I haven't seen her in days."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual. She's worried about you."

"She's just like her daddy." Kate replied with adoration, prompting Castle to sport a proud grin.

"I can't help wanting to take care of my beautiful wife's every need."

"Now you know how I feel when it comes to you and our pumpkin, Castle."

"I don't care if you're sick, Mrs. Castle, you've beyond made it impossible not to kiss you." He declared and proceeded to follow through with his statement.

"I used to think that I had an amazing immune system. These days I'm rethinking that theory." Kate groaned, pressing her palms over her weary eyes.

"You should have let me take care of Alexis while she was sick. My job lets me work from home." He teased in hopes of making his wife smile as he joined her in their bed.

"No way! It will always be worth it. And I'd choose to do it all over again." She smirked, though her tone sincere. "You know I can't resist cuddling up to our little girl."

"Yeah, she's my Kryptonite too." He loved how Kate regarded Alexis the same as if she had been her and Castle's own biological daughter. "But then again so are you." He hummed drawing near her to spoon her from behind.

"Want to know a secret, Mr. Castle?" She inquired through an endearing whisper.

"Always, Mrs. Castle." He replied through a smile.

"You'll always be my Kryptonite and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The couple began to ease into the darkness and the warmth of their embrace. Welcoming tranquil unconsciousness as it befell them. An epiphany struck Kate as she allowed her mind to clear before she succumbed to her fatigue. It was a realization both exhilarating and overwhelming. As it would cast her into unexplored reaches only touched upon in daydreams, but never a waking cognition. She was half tempted to wake Castle and have him weigh in on the thoughts occupying her mind. But decided instead to revel in this moment, in what possibilities it could contain within. She sighed in contentment and slid closer to her husband, consenting his arms to encompass her completely. Even if life wasn't perfect, it was the moments like these that were glimpses of what perfection might entail.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confirmation

Kate awoke to subtle daylight trickling into the room with a serene luster. It didn't take long for her mind to resume the inciting string of thought that had lulled her to sleep. A smile immediately decorated her face. She released a contented sigh as she mulled over her suspicions with cautious anticipation. She curled up closer to Castle. Pausing to absorb his warmth while basking in the familiarity of his intoxicating scent. If she were being honest, her illness hadn't relented in the least bit, but her outlook had become more optimistic.

It didn't take long for a renewed slumber to steal Kate away. Being near Castle always evoked deep serenity and relaxation. The next time she awoke it was to Castle dusting her brow with a reverent kiss. "Hello, beautiful." He smiled with sincerity.

"Hey, you." Kate answered, her voice hoarse. She returned his pleased expression then brought her adoring palm to his cheek.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I just wanted to check on you before Lex and I head to the movie."

"What time is it?"

"Quarter after noon."

Kate hated that she'd slept in so late. It was a waste of a day and so unlike her. "What?!"

"I guess you needed it. It's not surprising considering how sick you've been."

"Yeah, I supposed that you're right." She replied somewhat distant. "I'll be fine. Thanks for checking on me, babe."

"Always." He beamed then leaned in to kiss her. "We'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

With her husband and daughter out of the house Kate had the opportunity to test the validity of her suspicions. The trip to the store was more of a struggle than she would have liked, so she was glad to be back at the loft. With the bag in hand, Kate immediately made her way into the master bathroom. After taking the necessary measures it was time for the difficult part. Waiting. Kate collapsed onto the bed casting a distant stare to the ceiling as she fought her innate impatience. Several minutes later her phone startled her. The repetitive beep notifying her of her expended timer. She felt nervous yet impatient as she approached the bathroom counter where three plastic sticks lay. Her heart sank as she processed the results each had produced.

Her first instinct was to lie back down and attempt to metabolize her thoughts and feelings on what had just taken place. As she proceeded to do so she heard the door close and Castle shout, "Hello. We're home." It was obvious she'd lost track of time. Her husband's impromptu return prompted her rise to her feet and meet Castle before he could come to her.

"Hey, babe. How was the movie?" She asked from the doorway of the master bedroom. Confusion spread over her expression when she didn't see Alexis.

"It was okay."

"Where's Lex?"

"Oh, she's in her room playing with a new toy that I may have gotten her…" Castle admitted with a twinge of guilt.

"So I have you to myself for a moment then?"

"Why yes you do. Care to make the most of it?" He teased.

"Yes. Join me in our room?"

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Castle."

Castle watched Kate disappear into the bedroom and moved with haste to join her, surprised when he didn't find her on the bed. "Where'd you go, Kate – " he said peering into the bathroom. "Ah, there you are."

"Rick, we need to talk about something."

"Okay." He said trying not to allow his wife's serious tone worry him.

"I think I know why I've been sick."

"Care to share your theory with the class?"

"Let's just say my illness is more your fault than Alexis'."

"I'm afraid you've lost me, my dear."

"Rick – look." Kate said shifting her position to reveal the contents of the counter. As soon as his attention was where she'd directed it his face lit up and he released a delighted chuckle which solicited a smile from her.

"No – are you serious?!"

Her only response was to nod with vigor. Her confirmation caused him to sprint over to embrace her, his lips unable to part from her head.

"So, I take it you're happy?"

"I'm having a baby with the love of my life. Happy is a gross understatement, my love."

"We already have one baby, remember?" She interjected.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do." She hummed then kissed him. "I have one other question for you."

"What's that?"

"How do you want to tell Lex?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking News

Kate and Castle had woken up earlier than usual prepare a special breakfast for Alexis before sharing their news. They had decided to make her favorite, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and orange juice. Kate loved how her husband would place the chocolate chips into the pancake batter to form a smiley face on each pancake. This detail was in large part why this particular meal was one of Alexis' favorites.

As Castle removed the bacon from its packaging Kate's stomach immediately wrenched. Its odor compelling her to b line to the bathroom. Once her stomach was devoid of what little contents it held, feeling drained she collapsed onto the bed. She hadn't realized that she'd drifted off until roused by an anxious Castle asking if she was alright.

"I guess the baby doesn't like bacon." She exclaimed managing a fatigued laugh. "As soon as the smell hit me, I was ready to lose it."

"Ah, yes. Morning sickness. I'm sorry, babe. What can I do for you?" Castle queried as trailed his fingers along his wife's back in hopes of relaxing her.

"I'll do my best to tolerate the smell until we have a chance to tell Alexis, but I can't promise anything." She sighed sinking back into her pillow as a renewed bout of nausea struck her.

"Daddy, mommy!"

"Looks like, Lex is awake." Castle chuckled. He watched as Kate gathered her energy and mustered a genuine smile.

"Hey, pretty girl!" Kate exclaimed, attempting to ward off her nausea as she sat up. "Guess what."

"What?!"

"Daddy and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?! What is it?!" Alexis' enthusiastic curiosity incited amusement in her parents.

"You'll have to wait just a bit longer, pumpkin." Castle replied, beckoning his daughter to join them on the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"Please, daddy, can I have my surprise now?" Both couldn't resist the imploring of their little red head.

Castle turned to Kate who offered a subtle nod of approval. "Fine." He grinned giving her an Eskimo kiss. "Wait in here with mommy."

"Okay!"

Kate couldn't resist the urge to smile as her daughter inched closer into her frame. She loved these moments with Alexis which allowed them to bond without speaking a word. Kate adored how Alexis fidgeted in growing anticipation. She was nervous at how the young girl would react. But she would ensure that her daughter knew that she wasn't valued any less now that she was having this baby.

"You ready for your surprise, pumpkin?" Castle inquired while holding her gift behind his back.

"Yes!"

"Okay, here you go." He smirked handing her the bag. "There are two surprises in the bag."

Both watched in excitement as the young red head tore through the tissue paper and extracted the first item from the bag. She held out a purple shirt beaming in admiration. Alexis was always genuine, polite and sweet. This fact often posed a challenge in deciphering her true feelings on these occasions.

"My favorite color, thanks mommy and daddy!" She exclaimed hugging each parent in gratitude.

"That's not the biggest part of your surprise, baby." Kate said directing her daughter's attention to the print on the shirt. "Can you read to me what it says?"

"Awesome daughters are promoted to big sisters..." The couple waited as their daughter processed the significance of the shirt. "But I'm not a big sister. It's just you, me, and daddy."

"But you will be a big sister, in about 8 months." Kate grinned through her soft expression.

"Mommy's going to have a baby, pumpkin. You're going to be a big sister."

"Really?!" Kate felt a considerable measure of relief when Alexis expressed her delight. "I've always wanted to be a big sister!"

"You'll be the best big sister ever." Kate declared running affectionate fingers through her daughter's hair. She then bent to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"So, I think it's safe to say that breakfast is now cold." Castle chuckled, prompting the girls to join in.


	6. Chapter 6 - You Were Mine All Along

A/N: By way of information – the reason my chapters are shorter is so that I can try to get daily updates out to you readers. If that annoys you in any way I apologize, but I find that my life becomes busy and it's harder to be more consistent when I make the chapters long. Thank you all for your reviews and feedback. I've enjoyed writing this prompt. So, without further ado, here is your next chapter of Castle family fluff. – E.B.

Kate walked into Alexi's room discover a distraught Alexis drawing at the desk in her bedroom, her thoughts not on the page. It troubled Kate to see her daughter this way and longed to remedy what was weighing on her. She approached Alexis with care, placing a loving hand atop her petite shoulder.

"What are you drawing, pumpkin?"

Alexis' countenance changed as soon as she realized she wasn't alone. Her worried expression shifted to a façade of happiness as she beamed up at her mother. "Just doodling really."

Alexis' abrupt alteration in mood lead Kate to believe that it related to the news she'd received earlier in the day. "Lex, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, mommy." She affirmed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." She managed to say through a forced giggle.

Kate cocked her head in skepticism. "Lex – please be honest. I know something's bothering you. Is it the baby?"

Alexis didn't answer, instead bowing her head as if guilty.

"-Baby." Kate breathed placing her finger beneath Alexis' chin. "You know this doesn't change anything between us – between you and daddy."

Alexis began to cry. Kate had hit the nail on the head. "But this baby will be your baby. I'm not your actual baby." She choked.

"Alexis Harper Castle, you are just as much my baby as this baby will be. You were my baby the moment I fell in love with daddy and you will always be my baby, even after you're grown up." Kate assured holding Alexis by the shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kate smiled drawing Alexis in for a long embrace. "Besides, you're going to be my helper when the baby comes. That's what big sisters do."

"Really?" Kate delighted in seeing the enthusiasm return to Alexis' face.

"I love you, mommy." Alexis said resuming their hug, this time squeezing Kate tighter.

"I love you too, my baby girl."

"Always?"

"Always."

Kate reveled in the moment for a while soaking in the warmth of her daughter's embrace, wishing that it would never have to end. She felt and overwhelming sense of gratitude to have this sweet girl and her amazing father as such integral parts of her life. She couldn't imagine life any other way. The newest Castle would only multiply the joy she experienced in her daily life. The idea of a baby, part Castle and part her gave her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She hoped for a boy who'd inherited his father's beautiful sapphire eyes and innocent zest for life. For all she knew castle was likely hoping for a daughter that mirrored her mother, he was sentimental that way. Regardless, she had a feeling that she and her husband would have a run for their money. Because this baby, like Alexis would have them wrapped around his or her finger. Before she could allow her mind to run away with daydreams of the future. The sound of her husband's voice summoned Kate from her thoughts.

"You're having a group hug and didn't invite me?!" Castle exclaimed with an exaggerated pout.

"Babe, you know that you have an open invitation." Kate teased, winking to tease Castle.

"You keep that up missy and you'll regret it."

"Somehow I don't think I will and I blame you." She bantered with a hint of stubornness.

"Oh?"

"You see, Castle – I just can't get enough of you."

"Well now you're just being adorable in an irresistible way."

Kate shook her head cursing him while mouthing, "Ugh! Castle, you're killing me! You know we can't right now."

"Or can we?" He mouthed back.

"Are you hungry, pumpkin?" Kate inquired, failing in her attempt to ignore her husband.

"We're not done here, Beckett." Castle whispered as he brushed a kiss to her cheek.

"Good. I don't want to be." She smirked reciprocating with a tease of kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 - Bonding

A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind words, well wishes, and patience. You're all amazing. Here's the latest chapter per the much appreciated feedback I received. I hope you enjoy!

E.B.

Delight emanated from Kate as she and Alexis made their way to the nearby park. The zealous redhead skipped swaying the picnic basket with each step. Castle was busy finalizing a chapter to submit to his publisher. This afforded her the perfect opportunity for some one-on-one time with their daughter. She wanted their day with activities reminiscent ones created with her mother when she was young.

Upon entering the park, Alexis rushed to claim a place beside the tranquil pond and beneath an oak tree. Kate helped Alexis spread the blanket across the supple grass then sat beside her. She then began extracting the contents from the basket and placed them atop the blanket.

"So, my darling, this day is about you." Kate said with a doting smile, tucking a strand of Alexis' hair behind her ear. "What would you like to do after our lunch? Nothing is off limits."

"Nothing?" Alexis echoed with her mouth agape in wonderment.

"Nothing." Kate laughed sweeping her nose across her daughter's.

"Hmm… so many possibilities… "

"There must something you've always wanted to do."

Alexis sat in pensive silence for a moment. Kate assumed that she was mulling over ideas for their day. But almost choked on her sandwich when Alexis blurted out a question, throwing her off kilter. One she'd never given consideration to, but now encountered with great unease.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

"What?" Kate coughed, yearning to withdraw from the awkwardness of this impromptu conversation.

"You and daddy are having a baby. How?"

The anxiety in Kate began to rise and she felt her chest tighten. She was hoping that Castle would be the one to answer this question, uncomfortable topics not being her forte. She swallowed hard before replying to the inquisitive child.

"You know, baby, daddy really wanted to be the one to answer this question for you." She opted to face the hypothetical wrath of Castle than take part in this discussion.

"Can we go ask him?" Her impatience terrified Kate.

"He's busy working right now, love. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Why can't you just tell me, mommy?"

"Tell you what. How about we go shopping for some new clothes for both of us and then you can ask daddy after, okay? Kate negotiated hoping to shift Alexis' attention to something else.

It dumbfounded Kate how much a child could fixate on such curiosity. Alexis took little interest in their shopping, instead hurrying along from store to store. Well aware of her daughter's intrinsic analytical mind, Kate knew Alexis wouldn't rest until she had her answer. Babies were a natural part of life and their acquisition needed to make logical sense.

"Alright, Lex. Let's go home." Kate conceded aiming to appease the redhead.

Castle ceased typing when he heard the front door open and the sound of keys dropping on the entry table He rose from his chair in his office, padding over to meet Kate and Alexis. He couldn't identify why his wife's demeanor exuded such palpable tension.

"How are my girls?" He smiled, squatting to meet Alexis and pulling her into a hug. Then rising to impart a gentle kiss upon Kate's lips.

"Daddy, where do babies come from? I asked mommy, but she said that I needed to ask you." Kate's rigidity made perfect sense now.

"Oh, she did, did she?" He countered narrowing his eyes at his wife.

"Yeah. She said that you wanted to tell me."

"Mommy's just too nice isn't she?" His sarcasm lost on his daughter. "How about you go to your room and I'll meet you in there? I just need to talk to mommy first. Okay?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed scurrying off to her room.

Castle extended Kate a caustic stare.

"I'm not sorry." She smirked.

He inclined toward her, brushing a seductive whisper along her ear. "Oh but you will be, Mrs. Castle. This isn't over. You owe me big time."

He then pivoted, cognizant of the anticipation he'd baited his wife with and made way to Alexis' room. Of the two of them, his personality accommodated more smooth dialogue. He paused, taking a deep breath before entering the room. He knew this day would come, but hoped it hadn't need to come anytime soon. If only Martha were here to explain in her always unapologetic and ever blunt fashion. He laughed at the thought of being privy to such a conversation.

Castle crossed the threshold of the room and sat beside his daughter on the bed. He felt more ready than ever to have this over with so he could take up his banter with Kate once again. He'd been unconscious of his inordinate silence until Alexis cleared her throat to remind him of her presence in the room.

'_Okay.'_ He thought bracing himself. _'Here goes.'_


	8. Chapter 8 - Reasons To Love You

As the month pressed on notable fatigue and almost constant nausea plagued Kate. Most days after coming home from the precinct she collapsed onto the couch immobilized by exhaustion. The past few weeks had deepened her appreciation for Castle as he continued to prove to her time and time again just how lucky she was. He'd been attentive, patient, and loving even when the situation her behavior found her far from deserving. Still he continued to offer it without condition or reservation.

Kate grasped the doorknob and turned it, easing the door to the loft open. After her taxing day she couldn't be more grateful to at last be home. Her work had kept her quite a bit later than she would have preferred.

"Castle, I'm home…" Her weary voice echoed through the loft.

With her declaration met by an uncharacteristic silence Kate began to survey the room. She glanced down at her father's watch strewn over her slender wrist. Seven o'clock. Her husband and daughter should be home since they were soon approaching Alexis' bedtime.

Kate wandered from room to room with no success in finding any clue to her family's whereabouts. She picked up her phone and pressed her husband's photo awaiting the sound of ringing. She recognized the muffled sound his phone ringing in the direction of their bedroom. Upon following the sound it led her to their closet.

Kate melted as she noticed his phone set in strategic position near a gathering of rose petals. In the center of the petal lay a handwritten note. She reached for the note and began to read. An awe-struck smile tugged at her lips while she read his words.

My Beautiful Kate,

Each day I'm reminded how lucky I am to have you. Tonight let me make you feel the way you make me feel. Come, take my hand, and draw nearer to me. Join me beneath the vast concerto of celestial flame that we may forget the world for a time.

Rick

Still smiling, a tear of gratitude trailed her right cheek. As she turned to exit the closet she cast her gaze from the note to the entry to the closet. Startled by a new presence at the threshold she jumped. A dapper looking Richard Castle stood before her dressed in a fitted tux, hand outstretched awaiting hers.

It never ceased to amaze Kate how her husband could still manage to steal her breath away. Her heart quickened as she drank in his picturesque presence. She marveled at the knowledge that he belonged to her and her to him.

"You." She managed almost inaudible.

"Mrs. Castle." He bowed slipping her hand into his, offering a fervent kiss.

"How…?"

"Shhh… tonight is about us. I doesn't matter why. It doesn't matter how. I just want you." He soothed, slipping a stray piece of her hair behind her ear.

"But I'm hardly dressed for the occasion."

"Close your eyes."

With eyes closed, Kate followed Castle from the closet, her curiosity swelling. Castle's romantics knew no bounds and his mastery for the element of surprise proved remarkable. No gesture risked becoming routine when employed by the intricacy of his mind.

"Okay. Open them." Kate could hear his smile in his voice.

Her mouth dropped as she absorbed the elegant dress stretched across the bed with care. He remembered. Her mind journeyed back to that day. A day when she thought he'd forgotten her wishful stare into the window. He'd offered to buy it for her, but she declined lamenting the fact that she'd soon outgrow it. Of course, Richard Castle never forgets.

"Oh, Babe… Thank you." Kate breathed in reverence as she gathered the fine lace into her hands.

Without hesitation she inclined toward him and nestled closer, her lips converging upon his. For a moment both had forgotten the planned event of the evening. Each lost in the perfection of their intimacy.

"There will be time for this later." He hummed imparting a final kiss, "Now, please get dressed and meet me outside."

Once dressed Kate joined Castle in the entry of the loft. The impeccable way in which the dress accented her figure helped her to forget her insecurities as of late. Though the intended snug nature of the dress flaunted her slight bump with ease. She loved the way her husband looked at her in adoration, his favor of the dress on her being far from inconspicuous.

"You look…" Castle stopped short as he gazed in awe at his wife's striking beauty.

"Are you sure it looks okay?" Kate inquired with slight uncertainty, smoothing the taught fabric over her abdomen.

"No. It doesn't look okay. Okay is never a word used to adequately define you, Katherine Beckett Castle." He purred, placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "You look phenomenal."

Kate grinned, offering only silence.

"I need you to close your eyes one more time." He whispered.

"Okay."

Kate's mind became inundated with speculative scenarios of what Castle might have in store for her. She took note of the fact that they had entered the elevator, though the trip was shorter than normal. After he led her off of the elevator he stopped and snaked his arm around her waist.

"You can open your eyes now."

Kate could hear the excitement he attempted to hide in his voice. Of all the scenarios she'd played through her mind, nothing had come close to the tableau of majesty before her. Her first instinct was to cry as she turned to kiss him once again.

"Babe… It's perfect. Better than anything I could have ever imagined."

Castle had transformed the rooftop of their building into a romantic retreat. Strings of lights adorned the space above them. The serene glow complimenting the transplanted garden filled with Kate's favorite flowers below. In the center of it all sat a table illuminated by a lone candle, her favorite cuisine dressing the plates atop.

"This is…. Thank you."

"Always." He winked taking her by the hand hand to guide her to her seat.


	9. Chapter 9 - Sweet Sonata

Once both of them finished dinner, Castle rose from his set and stood beside his wife. He offered her a warm smile and extend his hand, palm upright. He found her expression of puzzlement at his proposition adorable. He nodded toward his still extended hand beckoning her. As she slipped her into his, he savored the sensation of her silken skin brushing against his.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Castle?"

"But, Castle, there's no music."

"Oh?" He teased. Before she could reply a soft melody danced through the air. Castle grinned as he watched Kate's face light up, "You were saying?"

He pulled her close as the guitar and cello provided the perfect tempo for an intimate dance. He'd picked the song for two reasons. The first being this had always been a favorite they'd shared. And the second being that he knew she couldn't resist singing along. He loved her voice and found any excuse to hear it.

'_All the things you said to me today, change my perspective in every way. _

_These things count to mean so much to me. Into my faith, you and your baby. _

_It's out there. It's out there. It's out there. If you want me I'll be here.'_

Kate shot Castle a delighted smile as soon as she identified the song. With her right cheek resting against his she closed her eyes and began to sing the quiet lyrics into his ear.

"_I'll be dreaming my dreams with you. I'll be dreaming my dreams with you. And there's no other place that I'd lay down my face. I'll be dreaming my dreams with you."_

Even after years together, Kate's rich voice never lost its effect on Castle. A fact which she often used as a flirtatious advantage, though he'd never complain. He could go through a lifetime of her beautiful serenades and still yearn for more.

"That voice of yours gets me every time," Castle hummed in contentment.

"I can assure you, Castle, that's not the only thing you'll be getting tonight," Kate purred.

"Don't tempt me, Beckett," Castle laughed, "I'm not done spoiling you just yet."

"And just when I think there's no possible way this night could be any better. You surprise me yet again."

"Perhaps I enjoy showing my wife how much I love and appreciate her."

"You excel at that regardless of occasion," Kate whispered nuzzling his neck.

Castle beamed at her compliment, "Well, my next surprise isn't available to us for a few more hours."

Kate's eyes narrowed to impish slits, "You know, I have something that could pass the time." She pulled away from him, her fingertips gliding down his arm in an alluring fashion as she began to walk away.

He stood frozen. Lost in admiration of her enticing frame walking toward the elevator door.

"Are you just going to stare, Castle, or would you care to join me?"

Once her words brought his attention to his shameless staring he hurried to meet her.

The sound of the alarm on Castle's phone roused Kate from her midnight slumber. She tossed at the sound, her instinct to silence her own phone. When that didn't work she turned to her husband's side of the bed, only to find his side empty. She sat up in groggy confusion in time to see him bringing her a cup of decaf coffee.

"I know it's early and I'm sorry that you can only have decaf, but this is the last surprise."

"Castle, the sun isn't even up yet."

"I know, but it's the only time that this will work. Please, just trust me."

She took a drink of her unfavorable coffee, "Fine. Let me get my jacket."

"Already have it," he smiled offering it to her.

"Thank you. I'm assuming I need some shoes too?"

"Have those too. He nodded toward the floor beside the bed."

"Okay, how long have you been up?"

He chuckled, "The entire time. It's only been two hours."

Kate sighed, "Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to having such little energy."

"Well, you are pregnant," He pointed out placing a firm hand over the delicate swell of her abdomen.

"I know, it's just strange to not feel like myself."

"The good news for you is that this isn't permanent," he comforted her with a wink, "Now, let's get to your surprise. I'd hate for us to miss it."

He took her once again to the roof. The night of dinner, ambient lighting, and romantic dancing had vanished. In its place a picnic style sunrise breakfast with complimentary chocolate dipped strawberries.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," Kate breathed.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one that married up."

"Oh, please," she laughed in outrage, "Thank you, Castle. For everything. Time after time you make me fall in love with you all over again. I will spend my life endeavoring to do the same for you."

"You already do."


	10. Chapter 10 - Updated Author's Note

A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for me long absence. My life has been insanely busy. I've truly missed the joy of continuing the stories I write. I'm back now and would like your help and input on the direction you'd like to see the story move in for the next chapter. Again, I thank you for your support and input with my stories. It really adds to the fun of writing.

E.B.


End file.
